An “FCMDB (Federating Configuration Management DataBase) has recently been known that unitarily manages configuration information of an IT (Information Technology) system whose scale is becoming larger and that is becoming more complicated, by virtually consolidating a plural types of databases that manage the configuration information of the IT system.
The configuration information of an IT system is information on configuration elements such as hardware, software, documents, and services that configure the IT system. The configuration information of the IT system includes, for example, CIs (Configuration Items) that correspond to configuration elements and “Relationships” that represent the relationships among the CIs.
In the FCMDB, for example, an IProp (Identifying Property) is set and CIs representing substantially same items are identified with each other and reconciled and thereby, data in plural types of databases are virtually reconciled. The “IProp” is key information to correlate CIs with each other, that each represent an item substantially same as each other.
A prior art related thereto can be, for example, a technique to reduce obstructing factors that degrade the quality (usability, serviceability, portability, etc.) and reusability of existing software assets when new software is developed by reusing the existing software assets (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-276911).
However, according to the conventional technique, a problem arises that plural data may be present that indicate a substantially same content in a database such as an FCMDB. For example, it is difficult to accurately set IProps for a tremendous number of CIs in an IT system and, therefore, the CIs to originally be reconciled may be registered in an FCMDB without being reconciled.